The Biostatistics Core, directed by Judith D. Goldberg, Sc.D., Professor and Director of the Biostatistics Division at New York University School of Medicine, will provide statistical leadership to the Disparities Center. In particular, the Core provides collaboration in various aspects of the component projects including study design and planning, data collection and processing, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. The primary research activities of the Core will be collaboration in Project 2, the clinical study to compare office-based oral cancer diagnostic techniques. The Core will serve as a resource for research design and statistical collaboration in design and planning of 2-3 pilot studies each year as well as for those studies that are in development for outside funding. The Core will provide full statistical collaboration for the additional project to be developed. The Core will provide a data repository for all projects included in the Disparities Center and for all Pilot Studies that are funded through the Center. As part of this activity, the Core staff will coordinate the development of standards for documentation and databases for central archiving. For those projects in the Disparities Center with external statistical staffing and support, the Core will provide consultation and collaboration as required to ensure that the resulting data can be integrated and incorporated into the Center database archives. Specific Aims: 1. To provide statistical leadership to the NYU Oral Cancer RAAHP Center in the review and oversight ofprojects 1-5 and the development of pilot projects, new projects, and development of ancillary projects for external funding. 2. To provide statistical collaboration for Project #3, Oral Cancer Detection: Current and Emerging Technologies [D. Sirois, P.I.] in all aspects of study design, data collection and management, analysis and reporting of results. 3. To develop and maintain the archival databases for all projects in the NYU Oral Cancer RAAHP Center. 4. To provide leadership for the coordination of statistical activities for all projects in this Center.